vermont
by JabberJabberJay
Summary: Jeremy and jamie are in the back-woods of vermont But there romantic getaway soon turns into something more sinister and soon there holiday turns into something thay cant imagine - and thats saying something !
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters involved. They are Kelly Armstrong fabulous creation. The only thing that is mine is the storyline.

SPOILERS : broken, no humans involved

Jeremy's POV :

The door slammed. I sighed and rolled over. Every other night Elena slams the door on clay. Then she storms off into the woods. I mentally trace her footsteps. Then I listen out for clay to run up behind her. Sure enough clays heavier footsteps are fast on her trail. I close my eyes and will myself to sleep; it's a wonder I still try. Every time this happens I say that I'm going back to sleep, I never do. With a sigh I heave myself out of bed and head across the hall. To the twin's room, I peak my head round the door - Still fast asleep, small blessings. I retreat into the kitchen and get myself some cold cuts – I can't cook and I know it. Ill have another breakfast when clay comes back in- however long he may be. Maybe I should make something bigger . . . and give myself food poisoning? Maybe not. Two days I tell myself. Just two more days until its just me, Jamie a cabin woods and Vermont. Two days aren't that long really – so I keep telling myself. I mean what can happen in two days. The answer?. A lot. I dump my dishes into the sink and walk to the study. I settle into my armchair, warming myself by the fire. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I wake up when Elena walks into the study and plops herself onto the sofa. I open one eye and see her staring into the flames.

"Hello" I murmur. She jumped and glowered at me

" Jer !, I thought you were asleep ! " she shot an accusing glare at me

" So did I" a southern drawl came from the doorway. Clay, my adoptive son and bodyguard. He was holding three plates in his hands.

"good thing I brought extras" he said nodding to the plates in his hands.

I smiled. "So it seems"

Elena held out her hand waiting for clay to give her a plate. Ham and pancakes – Elena's favourite. She has it for breakfast almost everyday. Clay stuck his tounge out at her and handed me my plate first. He then sat down and dug into his share. Keeping Elena's out of her reach. She glared at him and shifted onto the balls of her feet she glanced at me. And pounced. She vaulted onto clay and grabbed her plate – and his. She then ran by the fire and began eating. By this time I had wolfed (pun not intended) down my plate and walked out of the room. I swear there were 4 babies in this house instead of just two. I again dumped my plate in the sink and walked outside. I inhaled the soft autumn air and made my way down to the woods that surrounded Stonehaven . My home. I listened and heard a rabbit burrowing a mile away. I smelled and heard a deer munching on grass about 2 miles to my left. I stepped into the woods found a clearing and began my change. I cannot describe what changing feels like. The closest I can think of is being flayed alive. Pain doesn't begin to describe it. Once I was finished I rested for a few minuets before standing. I was a wolf. A get black 150 pound wolf. Complete with fur and fangs. The world around me was in a muted array of colours. Shades of grey that my brain converted into colours. I could hear a owl softly hooting 5 kilometres away. I could smell a vole running 6 kilometres away. I stretched my back and began to run . . ..


	2. Chapter 2

The world flashes by past my cab window as I head away from the busy streets of LA. My destination? Bear valley. Home of my long-term boyfriend, and leader of the North American pack, Jeremy Danvers. My Long-term boyfriend – that sounds nice – after four years of tripping over my own shoes and making a complete fool of myself I can actually say _my _long-term boyfriend. My phone rang, tone especially reserved for one person.

"Jeremy" I breathed, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hello" an equally quiet voice answered back. "Where are you?" he asked no trace of impatience in his voice.

"Driving up to the airport one word now actually" I said looking up – crap I'm going to have to ring back later. Damn it. I was just getting comfy. "Can I call you back in about twenty minutes?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting"

"Thanks love you, bye"

"Bye" and with that one last goodbye I hung up and leapt out of my bright yellow taxi.

That must have been a sight to withhold – me in my 6-inch heels, Short skirt and beige coat jumping out of a taxi – god I hope there are no paparazzi here. Ha. Paparazzi – I'm not that famous – not in the living world at least. In the world of the dead word spreads fast about a necromancer with a job that is too talk to the dead. Also the glow that I have been told all necromancers have doesn't really help me blend in. With my bright red hair and "glow" I'm like a neon sign "look at me look at me!".

I tossed two twenties on the drivers lab mumbled a "thank you" and "keep the change" and stalked away as fast as I can in stilettos – which as it turns out is not very fast. As I walked into the airport I saw a man lying on the floor, head nearly decapitated eyes staring up in disbelieving shock. Without looking too closely I surveyed the area around him. No one was paying the slightest bit of attention to him. A residential. Good. Now I don't have to care either.

I checked my watch – I have half an hour until the plane arrives – so 'd say I had at least an hour until I had to board the plane. That means I have plenty of time to call Jeremy. I look around to find a coffee shop. God how big is this place ! I can see shops for at least another 50 meters. I turn around and look behind me. Ah there it is – I knew there was a Costa here somewhere. I walked over to the leather sofas and found a secluded seat in the back corner, ordered a cappuccino, and called Jeremy. . .

With thanks to SuperNatural1985 for proof reading


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy's POV

I can feel Clay's eyes on me as I back my explorer out of the garage. I glance in his direction and see him wave at me – and Elena peek over his shoulder and shoot a grin at me. They're up to something. I don't want to know what it is. I'll know if, or more likely when they're in trouble. One last glance in the re-view mirror, a quick prayer, and I head down the drive. A deer dashes across the road, and I stomp my foot down on the brakes just in time.

Clay would be happy to see that. It was only three weeks to the summer meet. If the deer were as big as that one a pack hunt would be in order, for them at least. I don't like to run in a group. I like the peace and quiet of the forest; room to think and run at my own pace. I remember when clay was a boy. I used to go on runs with him; I can still see him at the Bayou. A feral child, it took me months to earn his trust, and even longer to earn his love. I remember getting told that I had a mere month to civilise him, the year I had been promised had flown by and I had only just got him to talk in whole sentences and to knock on the bathroom door. It scared me so much that the first chance I got, I sent him to school - that is, until he got expelled.

thanks again to SuperNatural1985 for helping me and giving me loads of advice ! :)

I pull into the airport at the exact moment Jamie's plane should have touched down. As I walk into her terminal I grab her a coffee. Knowing she would need one. I look up at the arrival board; her plane is scheduled to arrive 5 minutes late. I find a secluded bench and take a seat. I watch as the world goes by. My eyes rest on an elderly lady and she immediately starts walking towards me. I can guess her reason Why do I always attract those who are in need of directions?

"Hullo dear, do you happen to know where terminal four is?" Her eyes warily search mine as she ponders if it was a good idea to ask me, I smile as I direct her to the other terminal.

"You just need to walk left until you get to Starbucks." She smiles and pats my hand as she says her thanks and totters away, murmuring about the confusing airport. I shake my head she obviously hasn't been to LA.

I look out towards the runway. A huge wall of glass runs down the airport. Tiny handprints litter the otherwise sparkling glass, reaching about knee level. A sense of un-ease creeps upon me. I shake it off. It's probably my lack of senses. I discreetly sniff the air but all I can smell is the gas of the planes, fast food, coffee and sweat. I listen but all I can hear are planes taking off and coming in, A rush of voices like a river as people talk on phones, saying goodbye to friends and family – whoever. A tingle runs down my spine. I look up and see a plane about to pull into the terminal. It must be Jamie's. I stand away from the rush of people making their way to the doors. A flash of red hair amongst the crowd draws my attention. There she is pulling along a silver suitcase that is half the size of her. I laugh to myself then step through the crowd to help her. She looks up and grins.

"I was wondering when you were going to help me," she shoots a mock glare my way. I chuckle.

"Six hours on a plane and you still have a sense of humour," I hand her, her coffee and she laughs.

"You know me well,"

"I do indeed." I whisper in her ear, making her blush. I kiss her on the cheek as we start walking to the entrance.

"So how was your flight?" I ask

"It was okay as far as flights go, except I had to sit next to this one person and. . . . " Jamie was waving her hands as she graphically described her journey. I smiled and nodded at the right times but that uneasy feeling came back. Just a small tingle in my spine. Like someone was watching. I roll my shoulders and try to shake it off. Jamie has finished her story and looks at me.

"Are you ok?" she enquires. Biting he lower lip, I lean down and kiss her

"Fine," I rub her shoulder, reassuring her as I lead her to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jamies pov**

Jeremy is strangely quiet in the car. I'm not going to say I'm not hyper aware of Jeremy, I waited years for him and to hell if I am going to miss a second of his company. His lips set in a hard line and I know he is thinking. I accidentally sigh, forgetting he can hear me. He glanced at me and his lips twitched in a small smile, damn; I was hoping he didn't hear that.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs giving me a side-long glance.

I smile "It's ok, what are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just tense." he shrugged

"Well then we will just have to find a way to distract you." I smiled at the thought - I hadn't seen him in four weeks, four very long, lonely weeks.

"I guess we will." he half smiles and turns his head to look at me. His eyes meet mine and I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks as my insides turned to mush. In that one look he set my skin on fire and my heart booming in my chest.

"The only question is where?" I looked around at the small town of Bear Valley and mentally checked of all the places we could go. His brows furrowed as he thought.I laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"I have a list of three places we could go. Option one, we go back to Stonehaven and hope Clay and Elena don't hear. Option two, we go find a secluded park and pray no-one walks by or, Option three, we pull into a car park and put the back seats down," right then to me option three soundezs the most tempting – I didn't want to wait.

Jeremy laughed "I have an idea: we go back to Stonehaven and give Elena and Clay money to go take the kids, and themselves to buy ice cream." He looked at me waiting for my reaction. I thought about it for a moment and agreed. He laughed and pulled into the long driveway that lead up to Stonehaven. I looked around – I didn't notice that we were here already. Different trees surrounded the long path and the air had the musky sent of the forest – so did Jeremy for that matter.

He pulled up outside the roomy five-bedroom house and quickly climbed out of the car.

I laughed, "Someone seems eager." I tease. He chuckles and his crooked smile sets my head spinning and my heart throbbing. He takes my suitcase out of the trunk and walks to the door. He turns round and raises an eyebrow

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stay in the car?" I climb out of the car and walked over to him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to open the door or just stare at it?" I retort. He laughs and does as I ask.

We stop in the hallway and listen for Clay and Elena. The house is silent. I walk into one of the rooms and a yellow post-it-note on the fridge catches my eye.

_We have taken the kids out – we thought you two would need time alone. Have fun_

_Elena _

_ x_

I laugh and shake my head.

"Jeremy!" I call. I turn around and a shadow falls over my face. I jump back startled. It's Jeremy.

"That's it I'm buying you a bell you -" he cut me off with a mouth crushing kiss. I smile and step back showing him the note.

"Ah." he smiles.

"Guess we don't need to kick them out of the house then," his eyes glimmer. I smile and lean in so our lips are barely brushing

"Guess not." I whisper. I can feel him smile even more and he leans down for another kiss. I step back a smile on my lips. His eyes twinkle as I slowly start backing out of the room; he takes a slow step forward. I turn and run making my way to the stairs. The only problem is that I am in 6 inch heels running from a werewolf.

I try to take the stairs two at a time and run straight into a solid wall of muscle. I look up to see Jeremy staring down at me with a crooked smile. He must have jumped over the banister. Damn, He _is_ eager. I try to back away but he grabs me and pulls me into another kiss. Without a single break or pause, he picks me up and carries me into his room….


End file.
